When Niles Met Daphne-Part 3
by iloveromance
Summary: The third of eleven installments, retelling the love story of Dr. Niles Crane and Daphne Moon in short story form through all 264 episodes
1. She's The Boss

_**A/N: This is the third installment of a series of romantic stories about Niles and Daphne, written in AU form, allowing them to interact in every episode. Eight more will follow, and eventually, every chapter of every story will all fit together, like pieces to a puzzle, thus creating a running series about how they met and fell in love. Each story represents one season of Frasier (This one being Season 3) and each chapter is an episode title. **_

(Niles' POV)

When the door opened, Niles' heart skipped a beat. Before him stood an angel, looking so beautiful that she took his breath away. In her hand was Eddie's leash, indictating that she was about to leave. He smiled shyly, looking her up and down. "Hello Daphne. Where are you off to?"

"Oh, I'm taking Eddie for a walk."

His eyebrows rose. "By yourself?"

She shrugged, as though going out alone was the most natural thing in the world. "Sure, why not?"

He reached into his coat pocket and retrieved his latest purchase. "Well, you might want to bring along one of these."

She looked at the small gun that he held proudly in his hand. "A starter's pistol?"

"Yes, I-."

To his horror, she began to laugh hysterically, bringing a feeling of inferiority; a feeling he never imagined that such an angel as Daphne Moon could produce. But she was still laughing as she walked out the door. Instantly he regretted his purchase and the decision to show it to her. He had no idea that she would react in such a manner and it pained his soul. He was only trying to make her proud of him, even if it was out of pure selfishness.

He then turned to his father, who was shaking his head in disbelief. Martin Crane needed no words to let his youngest son know that he had been disappointed by the youngest Crane once again. "I know it's unusual Dad, but as long as Maris thinks that it's real, it makes her feel safe and secure. But it's not loaded of course. I-."

The gun went off, startling him so badly that he jumped on to the sofa. His father looked badly shaken and Niles' heart was racing like mad. Seconds later the door opened, sending Niles jumping back onto the carpeted floor. But the sight did little to slow his heartbeat, and instead made it increase.

"Daphne..."

She was crying. His angel was crying. He laid the gun on the coffee table, forgetting all about its existence and went to her at once. But he was stunned when she threw her arms around him.

"D-Daphne, what's wrong? What's happened?"

She pulled out of his arms and looked at him tearfully. "I should be asking you the same thing. I was about to get on the elevator when I heard the gun go off! I thought..." She began to sob, prompting him to pull her closer, and she cried on his suit.

Never before had he felt such guilt.

His hand moved gently across her back, his fingers running through her hair that felt like spun silk. "It's all right. The gun went off by mistake. I-I didn't think it was loaded. But I'm fine. And Dad's fine. We're just a little shaken up and-."

She was looking directly at him now, her brown eyes staring into his eyes of blue. "I don't want to lose you, Dr. Crane."

The words made his heart sing and he hugged her once more. "You won't, Daphne. I promise."

Slowly she drew back a second time and looked at him, grasping his hands in hers. "Promise me something. Please."

"Of course, Daphne. Anything."

"Promise me that you'll be careful with that gun. I meant what I said. I don't want to lose you. And I'm so sorry."

"What could you possibly be sorry about?"

"For laughing at you, Dr. Crane. I'm flattered that you wanted to protect me. But I want to protect you too. I care about you... so much."

"Thank you,Daphne. I care about you too. Your concern means the world to me. And so do you."

The gentle kiss she placed on his cheek made his heart soar yet again. And as he held her tightly, he vowed to return to the store where he'd puchased the gun and get a full refund. Maris' safety was important to him, but now his own safety was of an even greater importance.


	2. Shrink Rap

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne was in so much pain that even getting out of bed was difficult. The doses of aspirin she'd taken throughout the night did nothing to stop the aches that consumed her body. Sleep was practically non-existent and by the time exhaustion finally outweighed her pain, slumber came at last… albeit mere moments before her alarm went off.

Wearily she climbed out of bed, wincing at the pain it caused. She moved slower than normal, but tried to appear as cheerful as possible. But it wasn't easy. She was all too aware of the looks she received from Martin and Frasier, but she said nothing and went about her way, making breakfast as quickly as she could. However, it was no where near her normal speed.

"You okay, Daph?"

She couldn't help the annoyed glance she shot at Mr. Crane's eldest son, while being grateful to Martin for his concern. If it weren't for Martin's sons, she wouldn't be in so much pain. Why or why did she offer to help them move Frasier's office furniture into that vacant office space next to his brother? She should have known that it would prove to be disastrous. They were in practice together barely any time at all before they were at each other's throats. All of that exceedingly hard work of lugging desks, chairs, lamps and boxes from the car into the building had to be done again, this time in the opposite direction.

Now she stared at Martin in amazement. He was much older than she and had been through so much more than she had. So why wasn't he in such excruciating pain? She loved the old man and would never want pain bestowed upon him, but it didn't seem fair! She was a physical therapist for God's sake! She was supposed to get rid of other people's pain, not suffer through her own! She considered lashing out at Frasier, for this was all his fault, but she simply didn't have the energy.

After slugging through breakfast she concentrated on cleaning up the kitchen. But she was so focused on her discomfort that it took her several seconds to notice that the phone was ringing; and even longer to realize that she was alone.

"Bloody hell." She muttered, painfully crossing the room. But by the time she reached Martin's chair, she was hurting so badly that she slumped into it, biting back tears. The phone continued to ring and the effort to answer it was almost too great. But with one painful turn, she reached for the phone, feeling as though she'd just climbed Mount Rainier.

"Hello?"

There was a brief pause before the caller spoke_. "Daphne? Is that you?"  
><em>

She winced, eternally grateful for the sweet voice on the other end. "Yes. Hello, Dr. Crane. How are yo-Ow…Ohhhh…"

_"I'm fine, um, Daphne, what's wrong? You sound upset."_

Her heart warmed. Leave it to Niles to notice every little detail about her, even though the phone line. "Not upset, just… Hurt."

_"I'm sorry Daphne. I know it's none of my business but if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you."  
><em>

She wanted to hug him, oh, how she needed to hug him. No one on earth was as sweet as Niles Crane. But she couldn't even muster the effort to move. "It's not that kind of hurt, Dr. Crane, although it's so sweet of you to be concerned. Me whole body aches and I can hardly… oh… move."

_"It sounds like you may have caught that nasty flu that's going around. Be sure to drink plenty of liquids and-."_

"Dr. Crane, I'm afraid it's not that kind of pain either."

_"I don't understand."_

"I was afraid you wouldn't, but you see, ever since I helped you and your brother move his things in and out of your office building, I'm afraid my body wasn't ready for such demanding physical activity. I can hardly move and it hurts even to breathe sometimes. And don't even get me started on trying to sleep."

_"Oh Daphne, I am so sorry. This is all my fault! Can you ever forgive me?"_

"Now, Dr. Crane this is exactly why I didn't want to say anything! This isn't your fault or your brother's so don't you dare blame yourself!"

_"But how can you say that? Frasier and I are the ones who decided to go into practice together and what a disaster that turned out to be! Dr. Schacheter was right. It's best if Frasier and I stay far away from each other. We're terrible together and I'm sure that Frasier must hate me!"_

Forgetting all about her pain (for but a moment) she straightened in Martin's chair, regretting it immediately afterward. "Dr. Crane, you listen to me! You're a wonderful man and your other loves you very much! He's been driving your father crazy, blaming himself when no one is at fault!My pain is no one's fault but me own!"

_"Daphne no-."_

"I knew I shouldn't have been lifting such heavy boxes but I wanted to help you and your brother and your father, so I have no one to blame but meself. I'll be all right! I just… Ooohh…" Suddenly she was reminded of how much pain she was in.

"_Daphne, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all?"  
><em>

She smiled once more, touched by his concern. "I'll be fine. I promise. I am a bit tired, however, so I think I'm going to take some more aspirin and lie down for a bit. Good night, Dr. Crane."

_"Goodnight… Daphne."_

She hung up the phone, laughing when she realized she'd just said goodnight before 10 in the morning, and grateful for such a wonderful friend. Minutes later she'd cleaned up the kitchen and consumed a slightly stronger dose of aspirin. It was a chore climbing into bed but exhaustion soon won over her the pain and she fell into a deep sleep.

Sometime later a knock on the door startled her and she woke slowly, surprised to find that almost three hours had passed. He heart racing she hurried to pull on her robe and went to the door. Just as she feared, her boss stood in the doorway. He must be absolutely furious with her. She was supposed have done all of her chores and started on lunch by now. "Dr. Crane… How long have I been asleep?"

She expected him to rant and yell, but instead he smiled. "Don't worry about that Daphne. And I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber. I just wanted to give you this."

She gasped in surprise when he handed her a large gift basket. "What's this?"

"Well…"

"Dr. Crane, you didn't have to buy me anything."

"I didn't. This was by the front door for you."

She looked up in surprise, her heart skipping a beat. "But Dr. Crane, I don't understand." But suddenly Frasier was gone.

Her curiosity peaked; she carried the basket to her bed and sat down. She removed the cellophane and gasped, unable to believe what she was seeing. First came the envelope, on which he'd carefully written her name and she removed the elegant letter inside.

_Dear Daphne,_

_In light of our phone call earlier, I felt compelled to send you this gift basket. If you haven't already looked inside, I apologize for spoiling the surprise, but I hope you'll enjoy the trip to the day spa. Maris uses it quite frequently and the staff is wonderful. I suspect the therapeutic massage will have you feeling better in no time, as well as the many other amenities that they have. Speaking of amenities, I've also enclosed some bath products that I thought you might like and some assorted teas. _

_I hope this in some small way, lets you know how grateful that I am for your help and more importantly your friendship. _

_Sincerely, Niles Crane_

Tears spilled down her cheeks, bringing looks of confusion from Frasier and Martin, who were suddenly standing in the doorway.

"Well, aren't you going to tell us what it says?" Martin demanded.

"I think that's a bit personal, don't you, Mr. Crane?"

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne! Just tell us who it's from!"

Daphne looked at the two men and smiled, clutching the card to her chest. "It's from my friend. My best friend. And I love him very much."


	3. Martin Does it His Way

(Niles' POV)

When the service was over, he walked out of the church along with his brother, father and Daphne. And Niles couldn't help noticing that his dad couldn't stop smiling. The feeling was strangely contagious. "Well, Dad you look awfully happy for someone who just attended a funeral."

"I am happy, Niles." His dad replied, surprising him. "And I'm proud of both of my sons. To think that the Elliott Bay Church performed a song that I wrote! Wow! It's just incredible!"

"I didn't mean to make such a scene Dad, but it was so much fun directing them!" Frasier said, his voice more excited than Niles had heard it in a long time. "I pondered all night on what to say about Aunt Louise and suddenly inspiration struck! You know, Sinatra was a fool to turn down your song, Dad. It's quite catchy!"

Martin patted his son on the back. "Thanks Fras. And thank you too, Niles. Boy, I can't believe it! My song.."

Although he continued to speak, His father's words trailed away as Niles' gaze landed on his angel who, appropriately, looked incredibly angelic, silhouetted by the beautiful stained glass window. But something was wrong.

When he approached her cautiously, he could see her sniffling and suddenly he felt remorse for the jokes that he and Frasier had told about Aunt Louise in the car on their way to Wilson's Meadow to scatter her ashes. Now he cringed, brushing away the remnants of his loathed aunt from his suit. Without hesitation he reached into his pocket for his handkerchief and went to her.

"Here, Daphne."

She turned to him, smiling gratefully as he took the handkerchief from him. "Thank you Dr. Crane. It was a beautiful ceremony. And what your brother did for your father was so wonderful. I know you weren't fond of your Aunt Louise but I have a feeling that she would have loved it."

To Niles' dismay , she sniffled again and his heart went out to her. "Oh Daphne come here." He wrapped her in his arms, inhaling the scent of her hair, doing his best to comfort her. "What an angel you are, grieving over someone that you never got to meet."

She drew back and looked at him in astonishment, causing him worry. "What's wrong?"

"You… You just called me an angel."

He swallowed hard, embarrassed at what he had done. "Oh, I…"

She squeezed him tightly and kissed his cheek. "You're such a sweet man. But I'm not grieving."

"What?"

"Oh, I mean no disrespect to your Aunt Louise at all, but I have a terrible cold and I feel absolutely miserable. I'm sorry if you thought-."

He smiled, somewhat relieved, but concerned for her health. "Nonsense Daphne, the fault was mine. But if you feel so ill, then why-."

She smiled and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I wanted to be here for you and your brother and your father. You're my family and I love you all."

Before he could speak, her arms were around him, hugging him tightly. When she drew back he looked at her thoughtfully. "Why don't I got and get Frasier and Dad and we'll take you home? You can change into something more comfortable, although you look absolutely stunning in that dress."

She blushed, making her even more beautiful. "Dr. Crane…"

"Well, you do… Um, and then I'd be happy to make you some soup or-." To his horror she began to cry. "I-I didn't mean to upset you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek once more. "You didn't. I just never dreamed that I'd ever find a friend as wonderful as you."


	4. Leapin' Lizards

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne smiled to herself, remembering the events of the past few weeks. Shed used every muscle in her body, helping Niles and Frasier move Frasier's things into Niles' building, but in the sweetest gesture she could have ever imagined, Niles showered her with gifts, including a luxurious day spa. Never in her life had she been so pampered. And that night, she slept better than ever before. And then there was the funeral for Niles and Frasier's Aunt Louise. Daphne had never met the woman, but Louise certainly didn't sound very pleasant. Leave it to Frasier to arrange to have Martin's Sinatra song performed by the church choir. It certainly took everyone by surprise and Martin was so happy.

But it was Niles who made her feel warm inside. He was such a sweet man, comforting her when he thought she was grieving over his aunt. And when she told him that she wasn't grieving but was in fact ill with the flu, he wasted no time in taking her home, where he immediately tended to her every need, making her soup and even calling her doctor for advice. It was almost no time at all before she was feeling completely healthy again. It was incredible how someone who she often thought of as pretentious could be so sweet and thoughtful. Niles Crane had become her best friend in every sense of the word.

The phone rang, bringing her back to the present and she ran to answer it. "Hello?"

_"Hello, Daphne."_

She didn't have to ask who was calling. She knew by the warm feeling in her heart. "Dr. Crane…"

_"I told Frasier that I'd be over in about an hour, but I'm afraid it's going to be a little longer than that."_ Niles admitted.

"Oh, that's all right. I'm sure your brother won't mind. Will you be staying for dinner?"

_"Um, I hadn't really-."_

"We'd love to have you and it's no trouble at all. I-." A loud clap of thunder startled her. "Oh dear… Seems that there's a storm coming." Eddie began to whimper, making her smile.

_"So much for Seattle sunshine."_ Niles remarked.

Daphne looked out of the window at the rain that was coming down in sheets. "Dr. Crane, if you don't want to come out in this weather, I'm sure your brother will understand."

_"I'll be there as soon as I can, Daphne. I just need to run an errand."_

She smiled, her heart fluttering at the prospect of seeing him again. "All right, but please drive carefully. You know how other people drive in this kind of weather."

_"I certainly do. Thank you, Daphne."_

She had planned on spending her time cleaning the living room and the kitchen, but the storm was simply too distracting. And it was then that she heard the whimpering once more. Her heart went out to the little dog and she smiled at the sight of him, shivering as he buried his head in the cushion of Martin's chair. She went to him, gently stroking his soft fur in an attempt to calm him, but when the doorbell rang, he whimpered even more. Finally she picked him up and carried him across the room while she answered the door. "Come on, Sweetheart. You'll be all right."

When she opened the door, Niles looked at her in surprise. "Hello, Daphne. What… what's wrong with Eddie?"

"Oh, he's just frightened by this thunder and lightning. And I can't say that I blame him. It rains a lot here, but I'm afraid I'll never get used to these thunderstorms, since we don't have them very often. The poor thing was hiding his head in your father's chair."

"I'm, sorry I was late. I had promised Frasier that I'd stop by the vet and pick up these pills for Eddie."

Daphne smiled and took the bottle from him. "Oh, yes. His pills. Your father sure has a time trying to get him to take them but I have a secret."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I just put one into his food and he hardly knows it's there."

"Ah, how clever."

"I don't know about that, but it certainly seems to work. I'll go make his food right now and he can take his dose."

"I'll just sit here and keep Eddie company."

She handed the Jack Russell Terrier to Niles, smiling when Eddie kissed his cheek. "He loves you, Dr. Crane."

Amazingly, Niles blushed. "Oh, I don't know about that."

"I do."

"Must be your psychic powers again."

Daphne walked over and hugged Niles, Eddie sandwiched in between them. "You're his family. And you're a wonderful friend. How could anyone not love you?"

As though in agreement, Eddie kissed Daphne's cheek, making Niles chuckle. "My thoughts exactly, Daphne."


	5. Kisses Sweeter Than Wine

_(Niles' POV)_

The minute he introduced Joe to Daphne, he regretted it deeply. He could tell that there was an instant attraction between them. The way Daphne would blush and giggle as she and Joe exchanged silly words of meaningless sweet talk. Meaningless and unintentional perhaps, but it pained him nonetheless. With a sigh he retreated into the kitchen relieved when both Daphne and Joe were out of view. But he was soon joined by Daphne, who looked happier than he'd ever seen her. And he couldn't have been more miserable.

"Dr. Crane, what do you think about Joe?"

The question stung and he swallowed hard. "Oh, I don't know. He's…"

"I was just wondering if he was single."

Another sting; or rather, a blow to his heart. "Actually…"

"I'm sure he's mentioned some girl to you."

To his dismay, Daphne's face lit up, making her even more beautiful and he struggled for the right words. "Well… not any one girl. Not old love 'em and leave 'em Joe."

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that he's wrecked more homes than he's fixed."

Her smile faded, replaced by a lack of sadness and disappointment; one that made him feel strangely sympathetic to her. "I'm sorry, Daphne."

"Well, it's better I should know now before I get me hopes up. Thank you for being honest with me, Dr. Crane. And thank you for the gift bag with the bath products and the day at the spa. It was wonderful. I feel so much better now. Thank you so much."

"It was my pleasure, Daphne. I-." He paused, alarmed by the tears in her eyes. Dear God, surely those tears weren't his doing. "What's wrong?" He dared to ask.

"Nothing. It's silly." She replied. "I just…"

"What?"

"I wish…"

"What do you wish?"

"I wish that someday some man will love me enough to be as honest with me as you are. Thank you, Dr. Crane."

But the hug and kiss on his cheek that she gave him felt like a punishment. If only he could find a way to tell her how he felt, before she became inevitably swept away by another man.


	6. Sleeping With The Enemy

(Daphne's POV)

Daphne gasped in disbelief when Martin opened the door. There stood Niles looking worse for wear. His hair was disheveled and he wore a pained expression; one that broke her heart. "My God, Dr. Crane what happened?"

"Maris found a grey hair." He replied, puzzling her even further. He staggered into the condo where his father immediately guided him to the sofa. "Daphne, get Niles a brandy!"

At Martin's order, Daphne scrambled to the bar, her hands trembling as she removed the top of the bottle and poured the brandy into a glass. The way her friend looked, there was no telling what his wife had done this time. Whoever heard of anyone getting so upset over a grey hair? And to take it out on the man they were supposed to love? It was completely daft!

She hesitated only for a moment before crossing the room and handed him the glass. "Here you are, Dr. Crane."

He smiled weakly and took a sip of brandy. "Thank you, Daphne."

"Niles, what's this all about?"

"She blames me, Dad. She said it's from the stress I've caused her."

Daphne was appalled. She had only met Mrs. Crane a few times but she couldn't hate the woman more. Oh, she knew it was wrong to hate anyone but Maris Crane was an exception. She wanted so badly to say something, but she just couldn't do it. Niles already appeared dejected enough. Instead, she sat beside him on the sofa, her hand on his forearm. "Dr. Crane, I know this isn't much, but I'm sorry you're hurting and if you need anything at all, I'm here for you. I-."

He rose from the sofa and the hug he bestowed upon her was so warm and welcome that she felt tears spring to her eyes. He rubbed her back, making her feel so loved. And it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to rest her head against his shoulder. "You're right, Daphne. It's not much at all. Your friendship means everything to me. Joe is a very lucky man."

She smiled, thinking of the man she'd just begun dating. He wasn't perfect by any means and he had none of the qualities of Niles, but she liked Joe… a lot. And it was all because of Niles. If he hadn't introduced them, she wouldn't be so happy right now. "I'm lucky too." She replied, kissing his cheek.


	7. The Adventures of Bad Boy and Dirty Girl

(Niles' POV)  
>Despite the mess the crash had made of his car, Niles couldn't have been happier. Since the episode with Maris, he'd come to a realization. He didn't need Maris, her money or her mansion or her servants to be happy. He was doing just fine, having moved into the exclusive and very luxurious Montana. He was at the top of the world and he couldn't wait to share his joy with his family. Given his previous state of depression, they were sure to think him crazy, but he didn't care. It certainly wouldn't be the first time they thought that of him. His key in hand he unlocked the door and walked right in.<p>

"Hi ho everyone, what are you all doing inside on such a beautiful clear autumn day?"

His father and brother looked at him in shock but it was Daphne's reaction that he would never forget.

"Niles, what in the hell are you doing here?" Frasier demanded. "And what's with the shopping bags?"

"Well, I-."

The glass Daphne had been holding in her hand fell to the floor and shattered as she moved toward him, her eyes rimmed in red and tears on her cheeks. "Dr. Crane, is it really you?"

"Um, yes it is, but Daphne-."

Her hand flew to her trembling mouth and she began to cry. "Oh my God…"

His own shopping bags dropped to the carpeted floor and he slowly encircled her in his arms. It was the closest thing to heaven that he'd ever experienced; that is, until she kissed his cheek not once, but twice. And then she kissed him yet again. The feeling of her soft lips on his skin was indescribable and he felt his cheeks flush. But he couldn't help wonder what brought on the sudden affection. Reluctantly he drew back, his heart warming at the sight of her beautiful face.

"Daphne-."

"I'm so glad you're okay! When I saw your note, I-."

He blinked in surprise. "My… note?"

She went to the table and picked up the handwritten note he'd left for them and began to read.

_"Dear Dad, Frasier and Daphne,_  
><em>when you wake up this morning I'll be gone. Thank you for all of your help but I don't want to be a burden any longer."<em>

Suddenly he realized how the note sounded and he was filled with remorse. "Oh Daphne-."

"I thought…" She paused and began to sob. "I thought I'd never see you again."

He took her into his arms and held her. "I'm here and I'm all right… I'm sorry I frightened you. I just came over to tell you how happy I am! I decided to embrace my life as a bachelor and live life to the fullest. I even went shopping!"

She drew out of his arms, watching in confusion as he pulled a pair of faded light blue jeans out of the bag. "See? I bought these jeans!"

"Niles, for God's sake! You're in denial!" Frasier yelled.

But Niles was undeterred by his brother's insensitivity. "I beg to differ, Frasier. I'm quite in tune with my feelings. I've written them in this journal, see?" He opened a small notebook and began to read. "Ah, here we are; _5AM blissful confusion. Something's wrong, but what? 5:01AM-Oh yes. An overwhelming sense of despair. 5:07_ this one's hard to read. Oh right. _Wept uncontrollably_. 6:15-."

He found himself in Daphne's arms, her gentle hand moving across his back. "I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

Her whispered words brought tears to his eyes, and he knew that his façade had been broken. Who was he kidding, pretending to be happy? He held his angel a little tighter and sighed. "I'm sorry too, Daphne."


End file.
